Welcome to Ouran, Ladies
by Adden
Summary: She was glad that her cousin was making new friends. However, she was terrified by this new threat that lurked over her shoulder, Shadow King. Meanwhile, the princess didn't care about the prince; she only cared about her guitar solo.


Welcome to Ouran Academy, Ladies

Good weather was hard to come by in Fukuoka. Usually it remained humid and warm, with the occasional appearance of cloudy weather. Yuuka Natasaoui found it ironic that the cool breezes and cloud cover was on its way as soon as they were packing their bags for the other side of the country. Her cousin, Shiori, thought of it as a coincidence, but Yuuka secretly harbored a hunch that it was more than that. She had bigger and better things to fret over, so she didn't allow the change in weather prick at her superstition too much. She wasn't big on superstition, not even holding a belief to it, actually. Yuuka thought superstition, like religion and politics, were ways for bigger people to make smaller insignificant people follow orders more efficiently. She had no quarrel with Kami-sama, or anything else that was superior, it was her opinion, the remaining thing Yuuka felt should could keep to herself; aside from her thoughts. But she was sure one day; people would come up with a way to take that away too.

Her hand tightened around the sharp slicing knife, the tip of the blade slid across the large mushroom that she held on the cutting board. She followed an even tempo as she started to mince the mushroom, her large, soft brown eyes never once leaving the task at hand. Yuuka wasn't anything to scream in the streets about. She wasn't gorgeous or stark raving beautiful; some would say she was ordinary. Quite honestly, Yuuka was as plain as a sheet of paper. She had jaw length, dark brown hair riddled with desired volume, parted neatly on either side, framing her face symmetrically. Her bangs were not always long, but now they went well past her eyebrows, cutting into her line of sight, making cutting the mushroom an even more dangerous business. Yuuka had a beautiful extended torso, perhaps which was the only thing beautiful about her. Her arms and legs were long, but not weak. When Yuuka was younger she had been playing on a tennis team and even took up a bit of swimming in gym. However, as Yuuka got older, she got frailer and soon had to stop gym all together. It was funny; Yuuka never really remembered getting sicker, she just remembered her aunt and uncle becoming more and more worried. Her pale ghostly skin was probably the only thing that really stood out, the lack of pigment was both enchanting and worrisome. The one thing that might have been Yuuka's truly most admirable asset was her voice. The girl could lead you to believe anything with the deep sultry illusions that her voice could weave.

"Be careful, Yuuka-chan," Aunt Aiko breathed, watching her niece mincing with the sharp knife. Her nervous nature lightened as Yuuka returned her concern with a light smile, "Is the Shiitake Roll done yet?"" she asked, her tone becoming sweeter. That was what Aunt Aiko was known for, her sweet and soft spoken disposition. Her aunt was a good six inches taller than she was, her frame voluptuous and her hair, long and black. Yuuka always thought her aunt had the most beautiful hair, it was a shame she kept it pinned all the time.

"It's almost done, it just needs to be prepared by Uncle Makoto," Yuuka put the knife down, lifting the cutting board and pouring the bits of mushroom into a bowl she had set down nearby.

"Yuuka-chan, the taxi does pick you up tonight, don't you think you should start packing?"Aiko inquired, taking the bowl of mushrooms off the counter.

Wiping her hands on her apron, Yuuka glanced over at Aiko, "I started packing early this morning. My suitcase is done; all I have to pack are my books, Ipod, fun stuff like that."

Yuuka thought her tone had been laced with excitement, but by the look her Aunt was giving her, which led Yuuka to believe it wasn't laced with excitement at all, like she had so readily intended. Why yes, this was Yuuka's idea of sarcasm. Aiko blinked, her face scrunched into a look of solicitude, "Yuuka dear, aren't you excited about going to the new school?"

_No, and a hundred times over, no_. Yuuka had a solemn look on her face, a mask that her dear Aunt Aiko couldn't penetrate; it was a mask nobody could penetrate. "I think it's natural to be nervous."

"Yes, nervousness is expected," Aiko's expression softened, she walked toward Yuuka, wrapping her arms around her shoulders, "But are you excited?"

"No, not really," Yuuka shook her head, her tone very deep and staccato, "It's going to be new, and I know that is no excuse, but this is the only home that I want. I don't think I could leave you, and Uncle, everybody at the restaurant and my friends what friends I have."

"Now Yuuka-chan," Aiko had interrupted, her voice became higher in frustration, "You have several friends, you and Shiori both have."

"No Aunt Aiko, Shiori-chan has all the friends, the only true friends I have are Shiori, Asuka and Rei. I say true because they are the only three people that know me who don't feel sorry for me. I've known Asuka ever since I was six and I met Rei in the Tennis Club, and I'm _related_ to Shiori," Yuuka looked up at her aunt, "I don't know how I'm ever going to survive at this new school, this private elite school for the fabulously wealthy, Ouran Academy. We're not fabulously wealthy people, Aunt Aiko. You're a seamstress part time and Uncle Makoto runs a sushi restaurant—a sushi restaurant! How's that for fabulously wealthy?" Yuuka raised her voice, her brows furrowing, she pulled away from her aunt's embrace, only to turn around and face her, fists clenched.

Aiko, throughout Yuuka's tirade, had managed to stay calm, "Yuuka-chan," she extended her hands toward her niece, resting her palms on Yuuka's shoulders. "I know why you feel like this, but you have to understand, your mother wanted you to go to Ouran Academy. It was the school she went to when she was your age. It's fit for the best of the best, and Yuuka-chan, with the test scores you managed to pull out of middle school you are the best of the best."

"Yes, but we can't even afford the school uniform, which costs how many yen?"  
"Why are you concerned about the uniform when it isn't stationary?"

Yuuka stood stiffly, staring at her aunt with an even gaze.

"Yuuka-chan," Aiko was holding back, Yuuka could feel it. The way her aunt took one step forwards, but then quickly retreated in a step. Yuuka held her breath, looking unshaken by her aunt, "I don't want to fight with you the night you'll be leaving. Now go upstairs and get Shiori-chan for dinner, we're eating downstairs tonight." Aiko snapped, a bit curtly.

Yuuka had not been expecting the snappy tone from Aiko, her aunt was not one to become angry easily; this was very odd when it came to her usual sweet complexion. Yuuka turned around, untied her apron hurriedly, hanging it on the nearby hook that was attached to the wall and threw back the curtain that led to the trail of stairs. Yuuka climbed each slippery wooden step in her white socks. It was a bad habit she had always had. Shiori and her loved to go skating on the freshly polished wood floors, even though Uncle Makoto forbid it. Well, Uncle Makoto forbade a lot of things. That, however, was a different story for a different day.

Yuuka walked up the upstairs and suddenly came to a hallway when she reached the top. They lived above the restaurant her uncle owned. Yes, Yuuka thought it was odd too. Off to the left there was the open doorway that led to the living room and kitchen, further down the hall was her aunt and uncle's room, just before that, however, was Yuuka and Shiori's room. Their room was unforgivably small; they had enough room for their beds, a small bookshelf, a desk and a dresser. On Shiori's side of the room the walls and the ceiling had a variety of posters of American, Russian, Norwegian and Japanese Death-metal bands plastered across. The sheets of her bed were white and had been doodled on by a black fabric pen. Also, there was a large shaggy pink throw rug lying cockeyed beneath her cousin's bed. Shiori's side of the room had been destroyed, bras, underwear and tampon wrappers were scattered everywhere. On top of Shiori's bed was a large pink suitcase, [it wasn't just large, it was like BIG ASS!] which had the lid open, clothes scattered, laying on and were stuffed inside. As Yuuka walked into the room, she was greeted by flying undergarments, socks, and hair clips. She blinked, lifting her hands over her head to shield herself from the wardrobes wrath, "Shiori-chan, what are you—Hey, stop that!""

"Yuuka-chan!" a high pitched voice squeaked excitedly. A pair of dainty hands came up, slamming down exaggeratedly on top of the large suitcase; which was decorated in black pen, stickers and stitched with zippers and multicolored lace. A tiny pink-haired girl, wearing a pink and black stitched neko hat, Shiori, popped out from behind the suit case with a sly cat-like grin on her face. Shiori was her own person, an independent soul, a rebel. Well, she certainly did make a statement with that bright pink hair of hers. Yuuka thought it was cute—but if she was to stare at it for too long she would get a headache. Shiori was like Yuuka when it came to body stature, but Shiori was thinner and more compact, she wasn't as willowy looking as Yuuka was. She had Yuuka's eyes, a warm, trusting brown, "The taxi is picking us up tonight! Ahhh! I'm so excited! Ouran Academy! It's gonna be awesome—hey! Did you pack yet?"

"Yes, Shiori-chan. My suitcase is over there. All I have to pack is—."

"Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"Your suitcase!"

"Shiori-chan, stop yelling."

"Where is it?"

"I'm pointing at it."

"Is that all you're taking, Yuuka-chan?"

"Yes," Yuuka glanced from her neatly packed suitcase, laying on top of her own bed, while she looked toward Shiori's, whose suitcase looked like it had been through the wars.

"I can't make up my mind," Shiori put her hands on her hips, "So far my suitcase is full but—."

"I think it's more than full," Yuuka mumbled, making a general observation.

Shiori continued, without missing a beat, "I have room for one more outfit—Ahh! Fashion Show!" Shiori grabbed Yuuka and threw her onto her bed. Yuuka blinked, feeling out of place among all the lace, leather, black and pink on her cousin's bed. Her own wardrobe was not nearly as colorful. As Yuuka sat on her cousin's bed, waiting patiently, Shiori ran into the closet. Five seconds later the closet door slid open and out came Shiori. She had a black The Damned t-shirt, made out of soft burnout fabric with a v-neck. Under the band-tee she had a purple fishnet top, coming down to her mid-thighs. The black denim skinny jeans and the knee high converse completed the look.

Yuuka clapped absent mindedly.

"This is the one I'm leaning away from, I think it says _booty call_, what do you think?"

"..and the other stuff you're bringing says you're not?"

"Well—. I guess you're right, this is tamer."

"Way tamer.""

"But this one says—." She stopped herself and closed the closet again. Yuuka could hear all the jumping, shuffling and moving as Shiori tried to get dressed. It was taking her longer than normal to get ready, though.

"Shiori-chan, you okay?"

"Ahh! I'm stuck!"

"Shiori-chan?"" Yuuka got up and walked to the closet, opening it, "AH! Shiori-chan! Gross!"

"Haha! Isn't he cute?"

Yuuka turned around, scampering back towards Shiori's bed, "What is that?"

"Gosh Yuuka-chan, don't spazz, it's just a spider."

"Shiori, that is the biggest spider I have ever seen in my life! Get it out of the room!"

"Fine, fine," Shiori walked out of the closet, just her pants and fishnet remaining. She had a large hairy spider cupped in her hands. As she walked over towards the window, she glanced toward her cousin, smirking, "I didn't know you were squeamish, Yuuka-chan," she giggled, opening up the bedroom window, tossing the large spider gently outside.

"I was surprised," Yuuka regained her composure and remembered she was supposed to come up here for something, "Aunt Aiko said we're eating in the restaurant tonight and that dinner is done."

Shiori shut the window and turned around, looking particularly pleased, "What're we having tonight?"

"A little bit of everything, Uncle Makoto made enough to feed an army," Yuuka sighed, "You know, I think Uncle is going to miss you, Shiori-chan. I can already sense the impending withdrawals approaching."

Shiori bent down, picking up her band-tee from the closet, pulling it over her purple fishnet, "Hey, he's going to miss you too, you're like the second daughter. You know, the over achiever, the one who does good in school, the one who never gets into trouble, the normal looking one." Shiori smirked, "You're the pride and I'm the joy."

Yuuka simpered, "I don't think so."

"Yeah, well who told you to think? Come on, I'm starving." Shiori grabbed Yuuka's wrist gently and tugged her forwards. The two left their room, walking down the hall. Shiori's pace was bouncy and quick while Yuuka's was calm and steady.

"Sometimes I wish my Chichi wasn't such a great sushi chief," Shiori stated as she started to trot down the stairs.

"I thought you loved sushi, Shiori-chan."

"I do, but all this good eating will make me fat!" she laughed boldly.

Yuuka smiled as they both made way into the restaurant, taken aback when they saw the pitch blackness of the large room. Shiori blinked and slammed her hand around the wall beside her, flipping the light switch.

"SURPRISE!"

"Happy birthday!"

"Baka—it's not their birthday!"

Their eyes widened as they saw all their closest family and friends jump out from behind booths, chairs, tables, the counters, even several were in the kitchen! Shiori had jumped back while Yuuka placed both her hands over her mouth in shock. The restaurant had been decorated just for them! Streamers hung from the ceiling while balloons were tied to the back of chairs, there was even a big banner over the front door that read, 'We'll Miss You Shiori-chan and Yuuka-chan!' The entire restaurant was filled with a mélange of delicious smells from the food. Everything from sushi to stir-fry, from noodles to soups and desserts draped over the buffet tables on the side of the restaurant.

Aunt Aiko and Uncle Makoto came out from the kitchen; Makoto wrapped his large arms around Shiori and lifted her into the air, swinging her around and around erratically; while Aiko placed her hands on Yuuka's shoulders, giving them a squeeze. "I saw your face when I snapped at you, I wasn't that mean sounding, was I?" she asked.

Yuuka smiled, having a feeling Aiko had been acting, but wasn't quite sure. She hadn't known her aunt to be a spontaneous person, "You had me fooled, what is this?"

"Your good-bye party, Aiko and I thought you two might like to spend your last night in town with family and friends," Makoto stated, smiling a wide chesire-like smile. You could certainly tell Makoto was Shiori's father. She had inherited most of her features from him, his eyes, his face and nose. The only thing she had managed not to get from her father was his fiery red hair.

Yuuka had to admit; now she felt a little bad for copping an attitude with her aunt, especially since she and her uncle had planned this party all along. But Yuuka knew her aunt could tell she was sorry. It was hard to read Yuuka sometimes because of the subtle signs she would give you. But that was just how she communicated with the world, not through words, but through quiet gestures.

"Yuuka-chan!"

Yuuka recognized that smooth, sensuous voice, it was Fox-chan. So if Fox-chan was here at the party, than that meant that Rei-kun was not too far behind. She saw two figures rise from the depths of the buffet table over in the corner. Both had huge plates in their hands, piled high with sushi, meats, cheese and rice, topped with Kami-sama knows what else. Fox-chan and Rei-kun were inseparable, especially when they found out about their uncanny obsessions with eating and food. Fox-chan, otherwise known as Asuka Rei, [Rei always did think that the coincidence was funny, that her first name was Asuka-chan's last name. Go figure.] was a tall, voluptuous girl. She was the girl in their class who was always tallest, grew boobs first and got asked out by seniors, though she had just became a freshman. She was half Japanese and the rest a mix; her father had been an American tennis player that had come to Japan to train with the Japanese Tennis team. Asuka was a gorgeous girl, sporting shoulder length, loose golden curls and sweet honeydew colored eyes. There were times that Yuuka would do anything for Asuka, and then there were times when she was poisoned with jealousy. Asuka had her flaws though, and Yuuka could pinpoint them very precisely. Asuka was very inexperienced with men, given she had no father figure to guide her when she was younger, which would most likely lead to disaster as she became older. Asuka was quick to act, and most of the time her plans were not very well thought-out. Yuuka did admire the girl's loyalty to her friends; she came to find that Asuka always defended her friends, no matter what the scenario. Over all, Asuka she was a very hot headed girl, and always took pleasure in being very flirty with boys.  
Rei Yeshimora on the other hand was somebody who Yuuka could connect with on a very personal level. Rei was tall and lanky looking, yet had strong arm and leg muscles from years of tennis practice. She was flat chested, big black eyes and had cropped black hair, very plain looking, yet her more feminine features were sought after from some of the male athletes on the tennis teams. Rei was quiet and very reserved around people she didn't know, but once she got used to you, she would become a very valuable asset to anybody's circle of friends. Her actions spoke louder than her words, her thoughts might always seem like a mystery to some people, but to people like Yuuka, you could read Rei like a book. Sometimes, however, people didn't take the time to read.

Yuuka was embraced by Asuka's vice like grip, while Rei stood off to the side, holding Asuka's plate and her own.

"Ooooh! Yuuka-chan, Rei and I are going to miss you so much!" Asuka whined as she swung Yuuka from side to side. This was one characteristic that Asuka was known for in school, her undeniable physical strength.  
Yuuka struggled to breathe as she was held close by Asuka, their cheeks rubbing against each other, "Fox-chan, you're squeezing…too hard…"  
"Ooh! I'm sorry!" Asuka lowered Yuuka, smiling at her a little embarrassedly. As Yuuka was now on the ground, she placed a hand on her chest, smiling slightly, "Did you two know about this party?" Asuka flushed a radish red while Rei started eating off her plate. "Know about the part? What? No, no—no! We didn't know anything about this party, no, hehehe—not a thing." Yuuka grinned, "You're a horrible liar."  
"Yeah, yeah, I know." Rei nodded some in agreement and continued eating. Yuuka smiled slightly, "Did you two want to come upstairs? I have to finish some packing before the taxi gets here," she explained.  
"Sounds fun!" Asuka stated, starting to follow Yuuka throughout the crowds of people, Rei following close behind.  
"So, are you excited yet?"  
"Quite frankly, I think the party only made it worse."

"Worse being…what?"  
"The impending homesickness I know I'm going to get."  
"Oh gosh Yuuka," Asuka shook her head as she followed her friend down the hall, into her room, "Would you stop with that already? This is Ouran Friggin Academy, schools like these are supposed to be fun! I know if I got accepted to a fancy exclusive school like that I would be jumping off the walls! Anything to get out of Fukuoka."  
Yuuka grabbed a small blue backpack out of her side of the closet and carried it to her bed, "I don't really want to leave Fukouka, that's the thing. I like the metropolitan setting. We have some of the greatest sites, festivals, shopping, and food here. Why would I want to leave?"  
Asuka squinted in skepticism, "That's bull, Yuuka-chan and you know it." Yuuka just shook her head as she started to open the backpack, "Rei-kun, can you hand me the Ipod and books I have stacked on my desk?" Rei put the two large plates she had in her hands on the edge of the desk. She then grabbed Yuuka's Ipod and four small books that her friend had asked for.  
"Well, what are you not looking forward to at Ouran, the school work? The place where you'll be staying?"  
"I'm just not looking forward to the environment in general. I'm going to be surrounded by people who have had their desires handed to them on a silver platter. I'm going to be sitting next to the people who buy their clothes from fashion designers instead of buying them from the clearance sections in the mall. I bet they've never even been to a mall before. Plus, we'll be staying at cousin Choko's apartment since he lives only fifteen minutes from the Academy, I haven't seen him since I was little-little."  
"Well what's wrong with your other cousin?"  
"He has been repeatedly admitted into mental hospitals."  
Asuka and Rei both winced in shock.  
"So you two can now see why I'm fretting for my life."

Asuka sat down on Yuuka's bed, looking up at her, "Yuuka-chan, you haven't even met the people at Ouran Academy yet and you're already accusing them."  
Yuuka shrugged, taking her Ipod and books from Rei, placing them carefully inside of her backpack, "If these people are anything like my mom and father, then I think I have a full right to accuse them of anything I want. I don't want to be around those types of people."  
Asuka shook her head, "Are you forgetting why you're going to this school in the first place, Yuuka-chan? This school has some of the best teachers in the world! You'll be getting the best education you can possibly ever get. Better than anything you'd ever receive here," she pointed out. "Besides, if you don't want to talk to anybody, then you don't have to. Just keep to yourself and write home a lot …although I wouldn't recommend it. I think you should have fun while you're there! Lots and lots of fun! Meet some new friends, good friends. People you can bring home so we can meet. Heck, maybe even get a rich boyfriend!"  
"…uhm, Fox-chan—."  
"I can see it now! A prince! A Philosopher! Some famous professor or scientist! Ooh! Or a fashion designer, maybe he has a brother?"  
"A tennis player?"  
"Oh good idea, Rei-kun! A tennis player sounds nice! Big arms, thick legs, meaty—."  
"Fox-chan, I am absolutely thrilled that you're excited about my new school. Maybe we can trade places sometime, but as you already know I'm not girlfriend material—."  
"Yuuka-chan that is not true! You're BEAUTIFUL! Any boy in the world would be happy to leap into your pot of hot, strong love!"  
"…okay, first of all—eew, and second of all—what in Kami-sama's name?"  
"Haven't you ever heard of that song? 'Boiling Pot of Hot, Strong Love'? It's great, it's a classic."  
Yuuka's brows furrowed, "I'm sure." she zipped up her backpack.  
"Wait!" Asuka leaped off her bed, "Before you zip that up, I have a present, close your eyes."  
Yuuka sighed slightly, "Fox-chan, you didn't have to get me anything."  
"Close your eyes!"  
Yuuka hurriedly shut her eyelids, leaning against her mattress.  
"Rei-kun, go get the package!"  
Yuuka could hear the hurried footsteps of Rei running out of her bedroom and down the hall, soon muffle by the loud chitter-chatter of the party downstairs.  
"Can I open my eyes now, since Rei's not here?"  
"No, closing your eyes will build the suspense."  
"There is suspense?"  
"Yes, yes there is."  
Yuuka and Asuka stayed silent until Rei came back up to the room. There was more silence, causing Yuuka to become more suspicious.  
"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Staring at her in the face was a green skinned devil, with yellow eyes, large disgusting fangs and long black hair sticking out from behind it's horns. Yuuka held her breath; a shocked look enveloped her face, making her want to scream for her life. But her expression softened and she smirked, "You never looked so good, Shiori-chan." She poked the Ondekomen mask and watched as the 'green devil' fell over on its side.  
Shiori removed the mask from her face and let it lean on the side of her head and smirked, "Isn't it tricked out? It's a custom made Noh mask, Chichi got it for me! I am so taking this to school." Yuuka sighed, imagining all of the chaos that one single mask would cause. "I think I'll name it Bou. I think it looks like a Bou." Shiori got up and shuffled to her side of the room, rubbing her face against the Ondekomen mask with adoration.

Yuuka turned back to Asuka who had a small pink gift bag in her hands. She held it out for Yuuka to take, an overly enthusiastic smile on her face, "Open it, go ahead, you're going to love it!" Yuuka did as she was told and took out some of the tissue paper and came to find out…that her present was…more paper.  
"Paper, it's what I've always wanted," Yuuka said jokingly, "It's cute." she pulled out the stationary and observed the paper very carefully. It was light blue with dancing penguins on the left corners of the sheet. It also said in tiny bubbly font on the top, in Japanese, 'I love penguins'.  
[Which kinda looked like this, 私はペンギンを愛して]  
Yuuka grinned, My favorite flightless bird, thanks.  
Asuka hugged Yuuka again and sighed into her ear, "Something to write home with, just in case."  
"Eh hem, what about me?" Shiori asked, setting her precious Noh mask on top of her zipped suitcase.

Asuka's expression changed instantly from joy into annoyance, "You ungrateful little—! I hemmed all of your stupid little jeans for you! I also made you a vest and that striped party dress!" she pointed to the suitcase, "I wouldn't be surprised if most of those clothes in that big pink thing are the ones I made."

Shiori squinted menacingly, mewed in protest, but continued tidying up her suitcase like she was doing before.

Yuuka put her brand new stationary in her backpack, laying it flat against the top of her bed next to her suitcase. She glanced over towards the desk in the room and spotted the digital clock. As soon as she spotted the time, a loud car horn tooted outside just below the bedroom window, making her jump.

Shiori grinned, "Taxi's here!" she squeaked excitedly.

Yuuka zipped up her suitcase, trying to get it off the bed without having it fall and making too much noise. Rei picked up the bottom of the heavy piece of luggage and helped it slide off the bed in one fluent movement. She stood up and took the handle and started wheeling it out of the bedroom. Rei always had a way of making things look easy. Yuuka knew she would have been in the bedroom for another good five or ten minutes, trying to get the darn thing off the bed.

Asuka wrapped her arm under Yuuka's, beginning to escort her out of the bedroom and down the hallway, "Call us as soon as you get there. Well, make sure to take a nap first, you'll probably be exhausted when you get there."

When Yuuka got downstairs she saw her uncle, looking quite annoyed, talking to a rather plump taxi driver. When the man spoke she couldn't help but get the exact same look on her face, he was obnoxiously loud.

"Eh, don't worry about it; I just popped over to make sure I could find the place. When you said you were the sushi restaurant, I thought you said you were 'next' to one or something.… Hey, is that a caterpillar roll? I haven't had one of those in ages." The corpulent taxi driver staggered toward the buffet table and helped himself to a plate.

Uncle Makoto glared at the taxi driver and looked as though he were about to explode. If there was one thing her uncle couldn't stand, it was people like that, eating his food without invite. Her uncle was always hospitable when it came to feeding people, but that taxi driver looked as though he hadn't missed a meal in his entire life. That's two hundred and twenty-eight meals if you count dessert. If Aunt Aiko hadn't been there to contain her uncle, that taxi driver would have sushi shoved up a very uncomfortable place by now.

"Looks like you're going to have a very fun drive up to Ouran." Asuka eyed the taxi driver.

Yuuka nodded, she was hoping on the inside she could sleep the whole way there and not say anything to the taxi driver.

Asuka looked down at Yuuka and cocked her head, "Have you eaten anything?"

Amidst all the excitement, Yuuka realized she hadn't eaten anything all day. Knowing her dear friend very well, she knew Asuka was prone to making small scenarios embarrassing, causing a big scene and whatnot. She nodded, "I ate a little bit before dinner," she stated, beginning to walk toward her family, who was near the entrance of the restaurant.

"If that bakayarou doesn't stop stuffing his face I'm going to stuff his cheeks so full of rice he'll look like a deformed chipmunk. A _very_ fat, deformed chipmunk," Makoto growled acutely wringing the dish towel in his hands into a very tight knot.

"There, there Chichi," Shiori patted her father's back, grinning craftily, "take your anger out on the bags."

Makoto threw his rag over his shoulder, picked up the bags, and started to carry them outside to the back of the taxi's trunk.

At the sight of the suitcases, friends and family were beginning to get grabby with the girls and started to say good bye. The hugs, kisses, squeezes started and were accompanied by teary good byes, more hugs and a menagerie of kisses.

For Yuuka, it was hard to watch Aunt Aiko say her good byes. Her embrace was shaky with worry, but also firm with love and care, "You and Shiori-chan will be fine. You two will call home often," she stated, as if to reassure herself. She had raised Yuuka since she was five, and loved her not as a niece, but as a daughter. Her fingers trembled as they trailed through Yuuka's hair, down her back, "You'll be fine, Shiori-chan will take care of you."

Not being able to be independent killed her. Always having to rely on Shiori pained her. The fact that she held her cousin back, always having to have someone watch over her, made her feel as if she could never be like anybody else. Yes, Yuuka supported individuality, but there were some days when the staring wearied her. It made her feel weaker. Sometimes, Yuuka just wanted to be able to walk to the store without having her Aunt worry about her; as much as the gesture was appreciated, she had lived with the gesture for nine years.

The crowd escorted them to the taxi, even though the taxi driver was still inside, scratching various places on his rotund body, continuing to stuff his face, and looking very appeased doing so.

The crowd lingered outside, bickering, mingling with each other as the driver continued his business inside. A few more minutes went by until the driver came out toward his taxi, "Yep, I think we should get. Traffic'll be bad if we wait any later."

"Oi, you better be worth all the yen, alright? If anything happens to my daughter or my niece," Makoto reached into his apron and pulled out the mincing knife.

"Come on Yuuka," Shiori grabbed Yuuka's arm and opened the door to the back of the taxi, she pushed her cousin inside, watching as her mother and a few family friends tried to hold her father back, "Oh Chichi…" she got into the taxi, slamming the door. A second later the taxi driver attempted to leap into the driver's seat and failed miserably. The situation would have been hysterical if Shiori's father wasn't trying to threaten this poor bastard's life. The gargantuan-like taxi driver managed to squeeze himself inside of the car and started the ignition, slamming on the gas. They took off so fast Shiori and Yuuka could have sworn they felt the g-force.

Well, Yuuka would have liked to say she slept through most of the trip and nothing unfortunate had happened. But if she would have said that she would have been lying through her teeth.

Author's Comments:  
Well, here it is. Behold the first chapter of my Ouran High School Host Club fanfic! I'm ooberly excited. I know I'm really behind on my other fanfics, I'm sorry. I smell a cleanup coming up in my box of stories. You know what they say, out with the old and in with the new! :/ Although I will admit, I will not be taking all of the credit for this lovely piece of work. This is a collaboritve piece done with a very good friend of mine.

Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated and welcomed!

This fanfic's creators are myself and Guitar-Child. Check us out on DA[A.K.A ]. Editor and fellow crew member would be the lovely, yellow-starburts!

Ouran High School Host Club was created by and belongs to Bisco Hatori.

My characters were created by and belong to me. 


End file.
